The Promise
by Taylor Raye Pember
Summary: A long time ago, Austin Moon met with three girls. "When I'm a big star and famous, we'll meet in this spot, and then I'll decide who I want to marry." he said. ********************** It's been seven years since that day and Austin Moon has become a star but forgotten. Will the three girls join together to remind him? Stay tuned...
1. Trish and Dane

A long time ago, Austin Moon met with three girls.

"When I'm a big star and famous, we'll meet in this spot, and then I'll decide who I want to marry." He said.

It's been seven years since that day and Austin Moon has lived a normal life in Miami. He has a lot of friends, especially Dez and the girl of his dreams, Ally, and also Trish, and he has forgotten that day.

"Hey, asshole! Get the hell over here!" Trish was working at the hotdog place across from Sonic Boom. She was so pissed off at this one customer that she didn't care whether or not that little kids and their dumbass parents heard her fly off at the mouth.

The teenager jerked his head around. Trish kinda thought he was sexy, but he was stupid and a real jerk! He didn't even pay for his meal. Then, the restaurant owner, Billy Bob Williams, burst through the door and shouted, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOIN' ON IN HERE, YOU STUPID WORKER?!"

Trish pointed at the teenager who was stomping towards her. He lifted his arm up to throw a punch and she swung herself over the counter knocking him over with her double-round-kicks. Billy Bob grabbed the teenager, lifting him up off the ground and grabbed Trish. He walked over to the door and threw them out into the center of the mall.

"AND DON'T YOU _EVER_ COME BACK INTO THIS ESTABLISHMENT, _EVVEERR!_"

He slammed the door and Trish looked over at the teenager. He looked like he was in pain. Trish walked over to him.

"Hey, hot stuff, Whatcha doing?" Trish asked in her most seductive voice.

"Get the fuck away from me, you slut!" the teen screamed and he got up.

Trish wasn't letting a stud like him get away so she pulled out a few hundred yards of fabric she had stolen when she got fired from the clothes store. She lunged and him and threw him into the wall. He tried to struggle, but she made sure to hold him down tightly. She made sure to tie his feet and arms first, then she continued to cover his mouth with it, to muffle his screams and cries for help. Finally, she wrapped more of the fabric around his body, so he can't struggle when she carries him away. She made sure to keep a ton more of the fabric for later. She carried him into Sonic Boom and put the rest of the fabric in her clothes.

Ally and Austin and Dez were talking about what they wanted Austin's new music video to be about and like.

When Trish came in, it was like a storm swept through the shop. She knocked over everything in sight and she caused Ally to be blown back into Austin's arms. He helped her back up and smiled his boyish grin at her. She felt her heart thump and he felt like he was going to get an erection. He immediately thought of different things but the budge in his pants continued to get bigger. He excused himself to get rid of it in the bathroom.

Unfortunately, Trish was in there giving that teenager a blowjob. He was tied up at the arms and legs, but he looked so damn happy. Austin gasped and suddenly went into the other bathroom.

"Austin! What are you doing? This is a _private_ bathroom!" Trish yelled as he skidded away, leaving the door wide open for any unsuspecting customer to see, which one did, it was a mother and he child. Trish saw them and immediately tried to button and zip up Dane's pants, but she was unsuccessful, the mother and parent cried out and she covered her child's eyes. Trish apologized and they left, leaving the mother and child mentally scarred for life. Trish made a noise that could very well have been a giggle. No one else would know that she had stolen a boy from the mall.

Maybe she should do this again…hmmm…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**This was my new fanfiction, so I hope you enjoyed. This is not for the weak-of0-heart there are some things that are mainly for adults or older teens, so make sure you realize that. I will ask for ideas, I would like fun and entertaining ideas that could be used in only one chapter, but that depends with a character idea. Most chapters will be in two parts and only one two-part chapter will be released per month, so stay tuned for next week for the second part. R&R!**

** -Taylor Raye Pember**


	2. Trish's Random Day at Hooters (Rated M)

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED "M" FOR EXPLICIT CONTENT**

"Alright, you slutty bitches! Let's get moving!" Trish yelled through her megaphone.

The stupid sluts that tended to hang out at the new Hooters that opened inside the mall, were sexually malicious. Trish worked there and was disappointed in not getting the choice to work in the office space. She was required to work inside the actual restaurant. It was tough to stay in control. That's why she stole the megaphone from Harper's Megaphone Emporium right next to Hooters.

"This is not a whore house! Get the fuck out!" Trish shouted some more.

The Hooters girls piled out of the door after that, murmuring as many curses as Trish would if she got REALLLLLY angry. Trish was happy when they all left. She had finally gotten them all to stop pole-dancing.

"Ew! What dude would want to fuck her fat-ass?" one of the "sluts", as Trish called them, said.

"I HEARD THAT! AND THE PERSON WHO WOULD WANT TO IS DEZ, OBVIOUSLY!" Trish yelled through the megaphone.

Austin, Dez and Ally happened to come in and hear that.

"NO I WOULDN'T, UNLESS YOU PAID ME!" Dez yelled.

At that time the "head slut" pressed her fat boobs up into Austin's face while she whispered into his ear, "I'd let you fuck me for free, any day, Austin Moon." She made a slurping sound and licked her lips. Then Ally couldn't take it anymore. She finally decided to pull all the cotton stuffing out of that hooker's bra. They were stuffed completely with stuffing, because that hooker happened to be a gay man who tried to pass himself off as a girl. He was transsexual, but without the breast implants.

"Are you saying that you're a male hooker?" Trish asked.

Ally was a bit disturbed by this, but said nothing of it – she just gaped in shock, but she shouldn't have been. Trish always said odd things like that.

Trish yelled at the gay guy to "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HOOTERS, YOU GAY-ASS BITCH!"

That only made the man angry. He grabbed a chair and threw it at Trish. Then she went into Gorilla-Mode.

Ally, Austin and Dez ran outside of Hooters. They were not going to get caught up in one of Trish's rages again. She goes insane, slowly, and then she rips things in half and murders you in cold blood.

But it was just a story created by Dez and Austin.

Inside Hooters, Trish had started to rips chairs and tables in half. In fact, the whole floor was littered with trash now and wind was being created by Trish's massive presence. The man was as good as dead. So he died. Trish didn't do anything. He just fell over dead onto a broken table that just so happened to splinter his neck. Trish walked calmly out of the restaurant and over to her three friends. They cowered, afraid she would attack them. Austin held Ally close. His heart skipped a beat and he got another hard-on. Just like yesterday when he held Ally in the store.

It was obvious to Dez and Trish that they would end up together.

But Ally wasn't one of the three girls. Was she?

**Sorry, for the long wait and for this being a shorter chapter and that it was really random, but I'm a random person, so I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
